The Raven's song
by Sapphire Eyes 9896
Summary: A young girl that goes by the name of Kim has a tragic and painful past. She also has a wonderful gift. She comes to LA for a new life, but, she falls into the hands of danger. Angel goes to a cafe and this is where the story begins.
1. Default Chapter

The Raven's song  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Angel, Joss Whendon does sadly. I also don't own the song "Concrete Angel" Martina Mcbride and whoever wrote the song does. I'm going to pretend that one of my characters wrote it though they really didn't. I do own Kim/Raven, the plot of the story, and any other characters that I made up in here. Also, Conner has just begun to live with Angel again, after he was kicked out, and Cordelia has her memory back and she's back from the higher plane, but she's not evil and the whole baby thing never happened. Ok now, lol I should get to the story now, oh and please review! Please! Thank you!  
  
A.I. sat around the lobby, some staring off into space, others reading or looking around, to put things bluntly, they were bored. Cordelia hadn't had any visions latly, and calls, well they were scarce. Conner was upstairs, like usual. Cordelia was doing her nails, Wesley was, well you know what he was doing, research for no apparent reason. Gunn and Fred had gone out for the day. Angel was "reading" the newspaper, but really he was brooding (nothing new, lol). Cordelia twisted the cap back on her nail polish and stood up. She walked towards her desk, opened the drawerand put her nail polish in it. As she closed it, she all of a sudden gasped, and closed her eyes. Imeddiatly Angel stood up and looked at Cordelia. "Vision?"  
She opened her eyes and inhaled.  
  
"Yeah, um it's a young girl, she looks about fourteen, whew that was a hard age not to hard but ya kno-"  
  
"Cordy the vision." Angel said.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry, anyway um she's at a club, it's called Moonlight Cafe, her names Kim I got that part, she has dark hair, and she's in danger, that's all I got."  
  
Angel nodded and turned to leave, he walked over to the weapons cabinet, and pulled out a couple of stakes and a few other choice things. As he grabbed his duster, Cordelia said  
  
"Angel wait, Kims the name she goes by, but her real name is Raven, don't know why I got that but it must be important, and don't you want us to go with you?" Angel turned around and looked at Cordelia.  
  
"Thanks for the info Cordy, but I wanna do this one on my own, if I need help I'll call, okay I'll be back soon."  
  
With that, Angel went out the door, and headed for Moonlight Cafe.  
  
A young girl stood on the stage of the Moonlight Cafe, trying to work up the courage to sing. A thousand thoughts ran through her head, and one of them was butterflys, she was nervous. There were about twenty people sitting at tables in the small cafe, and to her there were twenty to many. She looked to the side of the stage where her best friend Jake stood. He smiled a wide smile at her and gave her a thumbs up. She returned the smile and tuned back to the crowd. She inhaled and began to speak into the microphone.  
  
"Hello everyone, good evening thank you for coming, um, well I'm going to be singing for you tonight, it's a special song that I wrote for my younger sister, and even though she's no longer here, I know she wouldn't mind if you guys wanted to dance or whatever, It's called Concrete Angel, my sister used to call me that, so I thought well ya know, anyway I'm gonna sing now."  
  
So, Kim began to sing, her voice filling the room, meloudous, and haunting.  
  
Angel opened the door to the Moonlight Cafe, and stood in front of the door looking around the room for the young girl, then he took notice to the music, and looked onto the stage, where a young girl with light skin, and long dark hair, was singing a rather bittersweet song.  
  
"Concrete Angel, She walks to school with a lunch she packs, nobody knows what she's holding back. Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, she hides the bruises within linen and lace, oh, the teacher wonders but she doesn't ask, it's hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearing the burden of a secret storm, sometimes she wishes she was never born.  
  
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world she can't rise above, but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved, Concrete Angel.  
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night, the neighbors hear but they turn out the light, a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, when morning comes it will be to late.  
  
Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone in a world she can't rise above, but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved, Concrete Angel.  
  
A statue stands in a shaded place, as angel girl with an upturned face, her name is written on a polished rock, a broken heart that the world forgot.  
  
Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone in a world she can't rise above, but her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved,  
  
Concrete Angel.  
  
As Kim finished the song, the music the band played slowly faded away, and the couples that were slow dancing, slowly made there way back to their talbles, Kim looked around at the dimmed room, and smiled weakly.  
  
Still standing near the door, Angel knew he had found the girl.  
  
So, how was it? Please read and review! Oh and I promise, the story will develop more and stuff in the coming chapters! :)  
  
-Ella- 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two  
  
Thanks to:  
  
DarkAngel66- Thankyou for reviewing, I'm glad you like it! I'm continuing now! :)  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter :)  
  
Chapter two  
  
Kim walked off the stage, and went into the back room of the Cafe. She stood with her arms wrapped around herself, and her head bowed. Angel swiftly and silently followed her, and was now hidden behind a wall, watching her. All of a sudden, Kim stood with her arms at her sides and a strange look on her face, she kicked over a garbage can with so much force, that the lid came off and garbage was all over the floor. She was breathing heavily, as if she was trying to catch her breath. Angel looked on with wonder. Jake came into the room practically running, a look of concern on his rugged face.  
  
"Hey Kim are you alright?" His voice sounded as if he was talking to a scared animal. All of a sudden, she seemed to get panicked.  
  
"Yeah um I'm fine, I'm s sorry, I'll clean it up." Her voice sounded full of tears. Jake put his hand on her shoulder to stop her, and put his other hand under her chin, gently lifting her ivory face to look at him. He looked into her dark eyes, and said in a comforting voice  
  
"Hey it's fine, I'll clean it up."  
  
She looked at him and her eyes were full of tears, she pulled back and turned her back to him so he wouldn't see her cry, and she said  
  
"O ok I I'm fine, I'm just gonna go." And with that, she dashed through the dark hallway and slammed the bathroom door. Jake looked at the hallway for a second, turned, knelt down, and began picking up the garbage. While his back was turned, Angel flew past that part of the room and down the hallway.  
  
He stood near the bathroom door, Kim was in and listened.  
  
Kim was sitting on top of the closed toilet seat, her elbows resting on her thighs and her head in her hands, she was crying. Finally after a few minutes she stood and looked into the mirror. Her long black hair was pushed behind her ears, and her big dark eyes were puffy and red from crying. She sighed and turned on the water in the sink and splashed water on her face. She dried her face with a paper towel, and grabbed her bag. The black bag, Kim always carried around with her, she would carry her make- up, hair stuff, and whatever else she thought she would need. She took out her make-up and began re- applying it, with skill. Once she was done, her eyes were smokey (smokey eye look, lol) and her skin looked brighter. Then she took out her hair brush, and began to run it through her straight, silky hair. She pulled it back into a half up half down style, and put the brush away. She looked into the mirror one more time, and smoothed her white peasant top out. Her tight jeans, she thought looked perfect with the shirt, not to mention her shoes. With a sigh she turned around and grabbed her bag, but as she did, she dropped it and doubled over in pain "Ah" was all she could say as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Angel heard the commotion, and without hesitation knocked on the run down door.  
  
"Hello? Are you alright in there?" He said as he pounded on the door.  
  
Kim took notice of the pounding, but she couldn't move, let alone reply. She fell to her knees on the floor and bent foward. Which caused her more pain. Not hearing her say anything, Angel (with ease might I add) kicked in the door. For a second he stood thereand took in the scene, the girls bag was lying on the floor, and she was on her knees and her arms wrapped around herself. Quickly, he kneeled down next to her and said "Are you okay? What happened?" Kim tried to reply, but her voice wouldn't work. Angel growning concerned said  
  
"Here, let me help you stand up."  
  
Kim nodded, and Angel helped her stand. As she stood, she screamed out in pain. Angel held her steady, and in a few minutes, the pain subsided, and Kim was breathing heavily. Kim was staring into space, as if she wasn't there. Angel looked at her concerned. Her arms were still wrapped around her stomach. Angel beame curious about what caused her pain, and breaking the silence said  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Kim snapped out of her daze and began to speak .  
  
"Um I I..."  
  
Angel interupted her stuttering, and said  
  
"Was it your stomach?"  
  
Kim looked at him suspiciously for a moment with un-trusting eyes, then her eyes sofened, deciding he wasn't going to try and kill her, but help her, she nodded.  
  
"Let me see." Angel moved her arms from around her, and gently lifted up her shirt, revealing her stomach.  
  
He was a bit taken aback by what he saw. 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three: The Raven's song  
  
I want to thank Dark Angel66, thanks a lot for reviewing my story, sorry it took me awhile to update, but heres the next chapter! = ) Disclaimer: I don't own any Angel characters, I do own Kim/Raven, and Jake. Ok, heres the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
Chapter three  
  
Angel saw a very large and dark bruise covering part of the girls stomach. But what surprised him was that it was not fresh, it was rather old.  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked as he stood up and looked at her.  
  
Kim wrapped her arms around herself again.  
  
I-It's old, somthing that happened a long time ago that left me with some, um, side effects. It hasn't done this in awhile though, I must have moved the wrong way or somthing."  
  
Angel looked at her some what skeptically, he could sense she was hiding somthing. Kim suddenly turned around, grabbed her bag, and began to walk out the door, waving over her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for your help, but I'd better get going before my friends start a search party for me."  
  
As she walked down the hall, her slim figure swaying, Angel used his hyper speed (AN:When he moves really fast, lol don't know what to call it) and stood firmly in front of Kim. She rolled her eyes and tried to walk past him, he blocked her. She stood there for a second, and then gave him a look that could freeze hell over. But Angel had seen way scarier things, and it didn't bother him much.  
  
"I have another reason I'm here, are you in any danger?"  
  
Kim looked at him as though he was crazy.  
  
"No, not that I know of, now please move."  
  
"No, somthings going on, you're hiding somthing. I'm a private investigator by the way, but I speacialize in things the police can't handle."  
  
He handed her a card, and she looked at it.  
  
"Angel Investigations, ok if I need you, I'll call, Thank you for your help."  
  
Once again, Angel blocked her path.  
  
"By things police can't handle, I mean-"  
  
"You mean vampires, demons, and all the other creatures of the night, right?"  
  
Angel looked at her, clearly surprised.  
  
"Hey, after living on the streets for awhile, you kinda figure things out, and have to defend yourself."  
  
"Well, then I can tell you that my friend had a vision and your in danger. Raven."  
  
Kim had gotten past him and was walking down the hall, but when she heard 'Raven' she stopped.  
  
"What did you say?" She asked, her voice shakey.  
  
"Raven." Angel repeated, knowing what she meant.  
  
Kim turned around, a brief flash of fear crossed her face, but vanished quickly.  
  
"I don't go by that anymore, my name is Kim, and how the hell did you know that?"  
  
"I told you a vision, and Raven, why did you change your name? What are you hiding from?"  
  
"I'm hiding from nothing, listen, you don't know me, or anything about me, so leave me alone."  
  
"No." was Angel's simple reply, but Kim was already out of the back room. He simply walked to the place he had been earlier, near the door, and watched Kim. She was with her friends, laughing and talking, and then she was pulled onto the dance floor with them. They all started dancing to the punk rock band now on stage. He stood there, patiently waiting until they all left through another door. He walked out the door he had come in through, and walked out into the chilly night.  
  
Kim was walking down a alley, alone heading back to the old abandoned apartment she stayed in. It had running water and electricity, so she was happy. All her friends were somewhat jelous she had found that place before them, so she shared it whenever someone had no where to go. There may be a lot of holes in the walls, cockroaches, and rats, but it was after all better than the street. All of a sudden she heard someone's voice, and saw someone standing in front of her. She screamed, startled.  
  
"Hello again." Angel said, standing in front of the young girl. She jumped slightly and and screamed. But when she saw who it was, she rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you want, I told you to leave me alone, are you deaf?"  
  
Angel shrugged.  
  
"No, actually just the opposite, I have really good hearing."  
  
Kim looked at him crossly.  
  
"Well that's good for you, now move."  
  
"Na, don't feel like it." Angel looked at her, and smirked.  
  
"I don't think this is funny, what are you? Some demented stalker?"  
  
"No actually, I'm a vampire with a soul."  
  
Kim stared at him.  
  
"Your what? And you just come right out and say it? You don't seem like the type of per-, uh, vampire to do that."  
  
Angel looked at her seriously.  
  
"Well, I want you to be able to trust me, and you said you already know about vampires, you would have found out sooner or later anyway, if it had been later and I didn't tell you, then you'd probably get scared." Angel explained.  
  
"Ok well thanks for your honesty, but I need to get home, and if I have to I swear to god I'll scream."  
  
"I'd have your mouth covered before you could even open it." Angel said slightly threatening.  
  
Kim blinked, but wasn't to detirred.  
  
"Just get out of my way."  
  
Kim all of a sudden dashed past him, but before she could get another step away, he spun around and grabbed her arm. Kim turned around, quickly looked at her arm and up to his face.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
She tugged on her arm as hard as she could, but Angel still had a firm grip.  
  
"Go to hell." She hissed.  
  
"I've already done that." As he said this, Angel picked her up and put her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Kim immediatly went crazy, and he put her down, but still held her arm.  
  
"Guess that's not going to work." He thought out loud.  
  
"Guess not." Kim spat.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
Without warning, Kim kicked him in the groin before he had time to react. He immediatly fell to the floor, holding his you know what. She grabbed her bag from the ground, and looked down at Angel who was kneeling on the ground in pain.  
  
"I don't care what you are, vampire or human, you're still a guy, and that always hurts. I may not be the strongest, but I do know a few things. Now stay away from me."  
  
With that, she turned her heel and walked out of the alley.  
  
~*~  
  
After a few minutes, Kim reached her 'home'. She walked in and switched on the light, closing the chipped door. The room smelled faintly like rotten eggs, and there were cobwebs in the corners of the ceiling. She walked into a small room, and turned on another light, revealing more white chipped walls and a torn dirty matress on the floor. A old broken dresser with a cracked mirror stood against another side of the wall. It had taken a week of searching through dumps to find it, and then a whole day to get it into the apartment, but she had her friends helping her, so it was a lot easier. She threw her bag onto the matress, and slipped off her shoes. She stood in front of the mirror and lifted her shirt up, revealing the bruise. It was still throbbing. 'Damn him' she thought. She hated him, blamed him for everything, but she also blamed herself. If only she had been there, then she would still be alive. The bruise, permanant they had said, internal injuries, only surgery could fix it, and he did this, and caused her to have to live like this. 'Damn him to hell! ' She thought.  
  
After a few minutes, Angel got up, and was fine. 'I wasn't expecting that.' He thought, 'and that hurt.' He walked out of the alley, quickly caught her scent, and followed it. He walked about two blocks before coming up to a old apartment building. Her scent was stronger, still following it, he walked into the building.  
  
Ok that was chapter three, hope you enjoyed it, I'll post more soon. Thanks again, bye for now!  
  
~Ella~ 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: The Raven's song  
  
Hello, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, please review, I would really appriciate it, I'd like to know if people actually read it, lol. Anyway a special thanks to: Dark Angel66, Vivienne, Apple_Violet, and Dawnfighter!  
  
Well here's the next chapter, and the disclaimer is in the first chapters, so look there! :)  
  
Chapter four  
  
Kim sat on the old worn out couch, that had come with the apartment. She was thinking about that man, Angel. Was he telling her the truth? What did he want? Why wouldn't he leave her alone? Although, she had to admit there was somthing about him, sure he was cute and mysterious, but she didn't feel threatened by him much. She could some how sense he was good, maybe it was his eyes, they looked sad and sincere. But, he was also a vampire, and she knew those were evil. Though, he had said he had a soul, that probably made a big difference, she thought. She shifted in her seat, and winced, she had a lot of pain from the damn bruise still. Just as she was about to start reading a book, she heard a knock at the door.  
  
Angel walked into the abandoned building, he smelled her scent very strongly. He followed it up to a door, that was chipped and old. He knew it was where she was, first from her scent, and the fact that there was light coming from inside. He knocked on the door, and waited for her to answer.  
  
Kim groaned, she was comfortable and did not want to get up. Despite that, she got up and slowly walked to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked loudly.  
  
No answer came, and she rolled her eyes, and opened the door. Much to her surprise, there stood a tall, well built figure, with a familliar face. Coming out of her shock, Kim looked at him.  
  
"Why are you here? I told you to stay away from me, and how did you get here?"  
  
"I tracked your scent, just because you did that, did you think I would actually stay away? Your in danger Raven, and I'm here to help."  
  
Her eyes hardened, and she spoke,  
  
"First of all, my name isn't Raven anymore, it's Kim, and I don't need your help, or anyone's help, got it?"  
  
Angel simply replied,  
  
"No."  
  
Kim glared at him.  
  
"Raven, invite me in, we need to talk."  
  
"No way, I'm not going to invite you in when I told you to go away, now I suggest you just go away, you're wasting your time."  
  
With that, she slammed the door in his face.  
  
"The nights still early, only 9:30, I have awhile, even more considering I'm inside, so I can stay until you open the door."  
  
Kim rolled her eyes,  
  
"Well then you're going to be there a long time."  
  
'I don't think so' Angel thought.  
  
He began singing a *really* annoying song.  
  
"It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all......"  
  
As soon as Kim heard it, she plugged her ears. She *hated* that song. He kept going, and Kim yelled  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
But, that didn't work, he kept singing. After about an hour, he was still singing 'It's a small world', and Kim was lying on her couch with pillows over her ears, trying to drown out the song, but to no avail. Finally, unable to take it anymore, she walked over to the door, pulled it open, and said  
  
"Okay, Okay, you win, come in, just stop singing."  
  
Angel looked at her, and stood up, he walked past her and into the apartment. She looked at him sorely and closed the door. Angel looked around the battered apartment.  
  
"Nice place." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Well ya know I'm rich, gotta keep up with the lateset fashions." Kim retorted sarcastically.  
  
Angel turned around to face her. He looked into her eyes, and she looked back.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about so badly, that you sat outside my door for an hour annoying the hell out of me?"  
  
"Sit down." Angel commanded.  
  
She stared defiantly at him, and said  
  
"Excuse me, but this is my apartment, you can't tell me what to do."  
  
Angel shrugged his shoulders and looked at her sternly.  
  
"Doesn't matter, sit down."  
  
Taken aback a little by his tone, and facial expression, Kim 'hmphed' and plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Thank you." Angel said, sitting down himself.  
  
He sat back and looked at the young girl.  
  
"First, I have a few questions for you."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"What is this, an interview? I'm not answering any questions."  
  
Angel again looked at her sternly, and she faltered.  
  
"Fine, I'll answer a few questions."  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Fourteen, I'll be fifteen in a week." She replied as if it was a army drill.  
  
"Why did you change your name to Kim? What are you hiding from?"  
  
Kim froze, how was she supposed to answer that? She didn't want to tell him, what was she going to do?  
  
"I uh, um, I didn't like my name, so when I came here, I changed it, and I'm not hiding from anything." She lied.  
  
Angel could practically smell the lie coming off of her, but sensing her discomfort he didn't push.  
  
"Well, I have somthing to tell you Raven, somthings wrong, my friend only gets visions when someone needs our help, and that person in her vision, was you."  
  
For the third time today, Kim rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't need anyones help, I'm not in any danger, so just forget it, you have the wrong person."  
  
Angel shook his head.  
  
"No, we don't, and what arn't you telling me?"  
  
Kim stood up, and glared at Angel.  
  
"Who do you think you are? It's none of your buisness what I'm hiding, and I don't need anyones help!"  
  
Angel just stared at her for a moment, and almost out of the blue asked,  
  
"The song you sang at the cafe tonight, what was it about?"  
  
'Maybe' Angel thought, 'that has somthing to do with what she's hiding'.  
  
Coming out of her fit for a moment, Kim tried to figure out a way to explain her song, without telling the truth. Angel, however, sensed it and didn't give her the chance.  
  
"Well?" He asked.  
  
"It um, it's none of your buisness."  
  
"Tell me Raven, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you, I'm here so talk to me."  
  
Kim's eyes welled up with tears, and for the first time in a long time, Kim started to talk about her past, somthing she had been trying to forget with all her heart, but couldn't. At first she seemed angry, but as she went on, she seemed to soften.  
  
"You want to know what I'm hiding from? What I'm not telling you? Huh? What my song was about? Well, I'll tell you."  
  
"My little sister Avery, was killed. , My mother died when I was three, after giving birth to Avery. My father was never a great person, but most people didn't think he was capable of doing what he did to us."  
  
"He hit us, sometimes to the point where we could die. I would never let him lay a hand on Avery, I would stand in front of her, and take all the punches from him. It wasn't just that, he would punch me until I fell to the ground, and kick me, when she wasn't home."  
  
"God, this bruise on my stomach is from him."  
  
She put her hand gently on her stomach, and looked down. Then she looked up again, and began talking again.  
  
"It's a funny story really, my sister went to bed early that night, I was downstairs reading, and he comes in drunk, I could smell it before he walked in the room......"  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
A middle- aged man stumbles into a nicly furnished room, and falls onto the couch. After a minute, he looks at a young girl with dark hair, sitting there reading a book. He yells in a slurred voice  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
With out looking up, the girls replies  
  
"Reading."  
  
The man stands up, and screams  
  
"Get up!"  
  
She just sits there looking at him, and he pulls her up by her hair, and throws her against the fireplace. She hits her head, feeling a sharp sting.  
  
He lunges at her, and starts to choke her. She kicks him in the shin, causing the man to let go of her and grab his leg. She takes the chance, and gets up running through the room in an attempt to escape. Just as she is about to get out of the room, the man grabs her arm and pulls her back. She hits the back of the couch, but she's ok. He comes at her, and kicks her stomach rather hardly, and keeps doing it. She tries to block it, and goes into the fetal position on the ground. But, he keeps kicking her, getting her head a few times, so she sits back up. It's hurts her badly, she feels like she's dying. Her head throbbed, and still he keeps kicking her stomach. She never says anything, or even cries, refusing to let him see her like that, to give him the satisfaction that he was hurting her. After a little while, he is still kicking her stomach, and now she was lying on the floor. She starts to see black spots, and becomes really sensitive for a moment, and everything was as if in slow motion. She even feels blood dripping down the side of her head. Then, everything just goes black.  
  
She wakes up shortly after that, to the sounds of sirens outside, she looks around and sees the man, her father, passed out on the floor a few feet away, and her little sister at the front door talking to what she assumed was the medics, as they followed her into the room. As they put her on a stretcher, and take her out, she sees her sister's face. She looks terrified. Her sister was just ten years old, and had to call 9-11 for her older sister.  
  
When the girl wakes up next, she sees a white room, and can smell rubbing alcohol. The doctor is standing beside her, looking down at her. Her little sister is sleeping in a chair next to the bed. She has a breathing mask on her face, and can feel the air coming from it. The doctor looks blurry, but she can still see him. He tells the thirteen year old girl that she was hurt pretty badly, and gave them quite a scare. He tells her she has internal injuries in her stomach. That they are permenant unless she gets another surgery (they had given her one before that). He says it wouldn't hurt all the time, but she would always have a dark bruise there.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Kim stood there, as she told Angel, and everything played in her mind.  
  
"I was so angry, my father had done this to me, I felt so weak, my body was sore, but I knew I would be fine, just a stupid bruise, nothing to serious."  
  
"That night, I had a nurse bring me a mirror. She held it for me, and when I saw my face, I was even more angry. I had a large bruise on my cheek, and a black eye, I also had butterfly stiches on a cut on my head, and it was forming a black and blue around it."  
  
"They would all heal I thought to myself."  
  
"When I got out of the hospital, my sister followed me everywhere, like I was a hero......"  
  
~*Another flashback~*  
  
The girl was now out of the hospital, her father in jail, so her Aunt had come to stay with them. That night, while the two sisters were watching television, the girls younger sister turns to her and says  
  
"Rae, (the girl's nickname) I want to tell you the name I made up for you, it's Concrete Angel."  
  
The girl knows what her younger sister means by it, and thanks her. Every since then, the girls sister, called her that sometimes.  
  
Awhile after this, their father gets out of jail, and starts living with them again. This is also when school starts up again. Her younger sister is now eleven. During that winter, the ski club that the girl has joined is going on a ski trip for the weekend, for free. The girl really wanted to go, so that weekend she said goodbye to her sister, and goes out the door to catch the bus outside. That was the last time she saw her sister alive.  
  
The girl had a great time on the trip, skiing was her favorite thing to do. When she got back from the trip, a police officer comes up to her, telling her he needs to talk to her in private. So, she walks away fom her friends, and follows him.  
  
"Your father is in jail, late last night neighbors said they heard screams coming form the house, but they chose to ignore it. In the morning, one of your neighbors called us out of concern. When we arrived, your father was passed out in the kitchen, and we noticed blood."  
  
"We followed it into the living room, we found your sister lying there lying face down, we tried to resesitate her, but she was already dead, probably had been for awhile, I'm sorry."  
  
"How did it happen?" The girl asks, her voice shakey.  
  
The officer hesitates, but the girl repeats what she said, screaming.  
  
"She was beaten and stabbed to death by your father." He says, quietly. He knows the family, and feels a loss as well.  
  
The girl falls to the ground sobbing.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Kim looked at her hands, remembering that day so vivdly, all the memories flashing through her mind. She continues again, still looking at her hands.  
  
"At her funeral, I had them dress her in a white dress she had loved. I saw her, lying there in the coffin, she looked angelic, like she was asleep. But I had to keep telling myself that my eleven year old sister was dead."  
  
"I had them make a statue of an angel for her, and her name was written on a smooth black marble. My Aunt had paid for everything, and I was supposed to live with her, but I couldn't. So, I ran off on my fourteenth birthday, and I've been here since. It was my fault my sister was killed, if I hadn't gone on that damn ski trip, she wouldn't be dead." Kim finished talking, and stood there, her face in her hands, sobbing.  
  
Angel was in shock, his only thought was 'oh my god' as he stood up and held Kim in an embrace, as she cried.  
  
Okay, that was the longest chapter I have ever written, lol. I hope it was ok. Please R&R, or I won't continue. Sorry about the threat type thing, but please review! OK I'm gonna go now, I'll update soon, and thanks again for the reviews so far! Bye for now!  
  
~Ella~ 


	5. Chapter five

The Raven's Song

A/N: Hi guys, I know it's been a _very _long time since I've updated, and I'm sorry for that. I've been sooo busy, it's not even funny. Not even to mention my long bout with writer's block. But I'm back now and that's what matters, lol. Well, I have chapter five all done, and chapter six half way done. I'm gonna keep trying to update as much as I can, but please be patient with me. It'll be a bit more hard to update once school starts up again, but I WILL make sure I update. Okay enough of my blabbering. Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Can you please continue to review? It'd mean a lot to me. Okay, well, on with the chapter. (Sorry if it completely sucks)

Chapter five

A few hours later, a exsausted Kim sat on her worn out couch with a cup of tea. Angel was seated across from her in a rather ugly chair. He had made tea for both of them, and now that sat there in silence. Setting down the still full tea cup, Angel looked at the clock, which read 1:30 Am. He had to get back to the hotel before the sun came up. He stood up and sat down again beside Kim.

"Hey, come with me to the hotel. It's a lot nicer than here, and my friends would love to have you." Kim turned her head slightly towards him and smiled.

"Okay." She said softly.

As Angel breathed an unneeded sigh of relief, Kim got up and went into her bathroom. "Just let me get cleaned up." Angel nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, Kim came out with her black back and a duffel bag over her shoulder. "Ready." She said smiling slightly. Angel smiled back and took the duffel bag from her. "Good, let's go."

Kim glanced around the apartment one last time, and walked out the door.

They arrived at the hotel at 2:25 Am. Angel quietly closed the door behind him. Kim looked around. The only thing she could think about the place, was how BIG it was. She heard someone coming down the stairs and glanced towards them. Connor was bounding down the stairs, and when he reached the bottom, he froze. Kim looked at the boy and suddenly froze. Their eyes locked. Neither able to break the gaze they held each other in. It was like some force had bound them together. Goose bumps formed on Kim's arms. The back of Connor's neck tingled. When Angel walked up behind Kim, totally unaware of the static filling the room, and put a hand on the young girl's shoulder, he broke the trance.

"This is-" Connor broke his father off.

"I'm Connor." Kim looked at him a little shyly.

"I'm Ki-" She stopped herself. "I'm Raven."

"Raven," Connor mused, "that's pretty."

"Thanks." Angel's mouth nearly fell open in shock. Connor held out his hand and she took it. A shock of energy filled both teenager's bodies and they pulled away quickly. Kim looked down uncomfortably for a moment, and with a sudden streak of boldness, looked straight at Connor and smiled at him. He returned the smile. Angel couldn't help a smile of his own. He'd never really seen his son smile before.

"Well, now that you two have met, Connor you can show Raven to a room." Connor nodded and grabbed her duffel bag from the floor.

"Follow me," he said as he guided her upstairs. As Kim followed Connor, she looked around the hallway. It was definitely a major change from what she'd been living in for the past year. When they reached a door, Connor unlocked it and she followed him in. When he turned on a light, she gasped. It was...amazing!

There were two windows on the right side of the room, a queen sized bed with a white and pink comforter, it had a small area with a burgundy velour couch, a round, rich brow, coffee table, and a tiny TV on a shelf. She walked up to a white door and opened it. A walk-in closet! She closed the door and walked down a narrow hallway. Opening another white door, she turned on the light. It was a small bathroom, with a shell shaped sink and a cabinet underneath, a tub and shower, and a shiny toilet. She walked out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom area. The walls were painted a bright, clean, white, and the rug was a fluffy cream shade. She looked back at Connor whom was standing by the door.

"Thanks! I mean, this is perfect!" That made him grin.

"My room is across the hall." She smiled again, and Connor felt a strange warmth flow through him.

"Cool."

He cleared his throat and threw her a set of keys. "Those are for the room. I'll leave so you can unpack. See yah later." With that he walked out, closing the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, she clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "This is _so_ perfect!" She squealed.

Connor walked into his room and slammed the door. What was that? He really liked this girl Raven, but not the way it had been with Sonny. It was different. All those strange feelings he had had. What _were_ they exactly? He shook his head, confused. He didn't want to think about it right now. Putting on his head phones, he plopped down on the bed.

Once she had finished unpacking, Kim walked through the room. She really liked it. This was going to be a new start. As Raven. She didn't really know if she would be able to do it. She had been protecting herself for so long by being Kim. Would her past always haunt her? She _would_ do it, and she _would_ move on with her life. Make something of it. She wasn't very tired anymore, and as she glanced up at the clock she had hung on the wall, she knew she should try and get some sleep. It was four-thirty. She sat down on the edge of the firm bed. The bruise was aching slightly, so she decided to rest. She walked over to the small night stand, and took her book out of the drawer. Slipping off her shoes, she laid down on top of the covers and began to read. As time went on, her eyelids were becoming heavy and she fought to keep them open. The words on the page were becoming blurred, and finally unable to fight it anymore, Kim let her eyes close, and she drifted off into her first peaceful sleep in years.

In his room, Angel was sleeping, and dreaming.

**DREAM**

A black bird with long wings soared through the shining sky. He could hear humming in the distance, the tune was hypnotic. The bird flew over his head, screeching softly. "_Follow." _He heard the voice in his mind. "_Follow." _Each time he heard it, the voice became louder.

"Follow what?" He asked out loud.

"_The song. Follow." _The eerie voice replied.

Angel turned around as the humming seemed to be moving closer to him. He could see a glowing white light in the distance, emerging from the surrounding woods. This time the voice in his head hissed, "_Follow!"._ He obeyed and walked towards the direction of the humming, and the light. Angel saw the bird fly into the light, and disappear. Still he kept walking, and the light kept moving towards him. Finally he stood in front of the light, and all of a sudden, a woman bathed in light, appears. She had fair skin and long, flowing, blond locks. With piercing blue eyes, she looks at Angel.

"You are a strong warrior, with a good heart, though it does not beat. And you posses a soul of many colors." Angel looked at her, captivated.

"I am not here to do harm, but to give you a warning."

"Warn me about what?"

"Of things to come." Angel just nodded his head.

"She is special. Wanted very much. In danger, as is your world. The girl has much to accomplish. There is much to her. She, too, has a warrior's heart. Good and pure, though scarred. Her soul is unique. She is part of the Raven." The head of the bird from before faintly appears behind the woman, looking like an apparition.

"I must go. But be warned, I will return. And not as a dream. Farewell, champion."

**END OF DREAM**

Angel wakes up abruptly, sweat glistening on his face.

Connor had fallen asleep some time ago with his head phones still on. He, to, was dreaming........

**DREAM**

He was in a meadow. The sky was blue, and the grass beneath his feet, lush and green. The air was cool and crisp, like a perfect autumn day. In the sky, a dark bird flew slowly back and forth. In the distance, he could vaguely hear a soft humming. He heard a whisper in his head. "_Follow_." Connor jumped into a fighting stance, and looked around him for the owner of the voice. There was no one. His cold blue eyes searched everywhere, and he stood as if at any moment someone would jump him. "_Follow_." He turned around suddenly as the humming grew closer. Her understood, then, what the voice meant.

"Why should I?" He shouted.

"_Your heart_." Was the simple, yet meaningful reply.

As if on que the humming grew louder. A pure, white light appeared, and like he was hypnotized, Connor walked towards it. It felt like he was being pulled, and Connor allowed it. He came face to face with a beautiful woman that had an other worldly glow and a flowing white gown. She looked at him, and he felt like he was being read.

"Hello, young warrior. I am not here to harm you." Connor looked at her skeptically.

"Why should I believe you?"

"You must listen first and then you may decide if I can be trusted. You are a good judge of good and evil, when that judgment is not clouded by hate." It seemed like she was hinting something to him in that last sentence.

She looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "And you know he is not truly evil anymore." Connor's head shot up and he looked her straight in the eyes.

"How would you know?" He spoke harshly through gritted teeth.

She met his hard gaze. "Calm yourself, warrior. I mean no harm, but you must listen."

Connor looked down. "All right then, speak."

"Good. Your heart will care for her deeply. And ache. You are not wrong in what you feel, you are meant to be with her at this time in your life. Your souls will become one. You will want to protect her with your life. You shall see in time. Which may not seem like enough time to you, but it will be. She will change you in many ways. Go now, warrior. I shall see you in time, but as no dream. Good-bye." With those parting words, she and the black bird disappeared.

**END OF DREAM**

Connor woke up and rose into a sitting position, taking the headphones off. "_Who was she talking about?_" He thought.

A/N: Well there's Chapter five. I know, is sucks. Really, really sorry. Anyway, I'll be posting Chapter Six as soon as I finish it. Thanks. And PLEASE review?!

-Ella-


End file.
